Fleurs de cerisiers et chatons
by Une jeune ecrivaine
Summary: Cette fanfiction racontent lorsque Karma et Okuda se sont rencontrer pour la première fois, enfin selon moi 'w' Au passage c'est ma première fanfiction n'hésiter pas à me donner des conseilles
Bonjour, ceci est ma toute première fanfiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira

Le manga Assassination classroom ne m'appartiens pas, les personnages et l'histoire principal si l'on peut appeler cela comme ça, sont la propriété de Yuusei Matsui.

Oui je sais, sait évident que ce n'est pas moi qui est écrit Assassination classroom mais je suis obliger de le dire.

Bon sur ce, bonne lecture.

La famille Okuda faisait la fin de leur déménagement en voiture.

: Regarde Manami, ce sera ton nouveaux collège.

: Prestigieux, n'es pas !

Manami : Mmmh, oui si ont veut.

: C'est vrais qu'il n'égaleras pas l'autre, mais il est quand même pas mal !

: Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose de plus convaincant à lui dire !

: Je suis scientifique, pas pédagogue.

: Tu pourrais faire un effort, ces t'as fille tout de même.

: Oh, regarder nous sommes arriver !*arrête la voiture*

:C'est ça, évite le sujets.*lève les yeux aux ciel*

Manami : *sort de la voiture*C'est… haut.

: Nous habiterons au dernier étage mon coeur.*sort de la voiture* J'espère que ça te plais.*tendre sourire*

Manami : Oui c'est très bien, ne vous inquiéter pas.*donne un petit sourire*

: Je t'emmènerai, aux collège le jour de ta rentré. Nous avons déjà reçus ton uniforme, et ton matériels scolaire tu n'auras plus qu'as bien t'intégrer dans t'as nouvelle école.

Manami : Trés bien.

: Effectivement, tu n'es pas pédagogue.

Jour de la rentrés

POV Manami

Et voila le jour tend attendue, ma rentré en 4ème, et celui qui me le fait bien remarquer, est une machine au bruit assourdissant, plus communément appeler réveille. Maudit soit tu engins du diable.

Comme tout les matin, je sépare mes cheveux en deux tresses équitable, m'habille, au passage cette uniforme, je le trouve bien fade comparer à l'ancien, mais bon il faut le mettre donc je le met. Prend mon petit déjeuner, me brosse les dents, puis rejoins mon père, qui m'attend dans sa voiture pour partire.

: Alors, comment te sent tu ?

Manami : Une boule au ventre, mais rien de bien grave.

: Ah, nous sommes arriver ! Tu verras tout vas bien se passer.

Manami : Bon et bien, à se soir papa.

: A se soir mon ange.

Mon ange ? Tu es bien le seul à penser que je ressemble à un ange.

Cette école est certes prestigieuse, mais les élèves mon l'ère…. comment dire, il y a une ambiance pesante en quelque sorte.

AAAAAAAAAAH, j'ai failli oublié. Je doit vite me rendre au gymnase pour l'assemblé.

 **MIAOU !**

Hein, j'ai révée ou …

 **MIAOU !**

Je tourne ma tête d'ou le bruit provient et….Je savais que je n'avais pas révée, un minuscule chaton coincé dans un majestueux cerisier en fleur. Mais comment avait il fait pour se retrouver la haut.

J'enlève ma veste, remonte mes manches, et dénoue ma cravate, je pose le tout sur un banc qui était à proximité du cerisier.

Je me met à grimper à l'arbre, pour sauvée le chaton des hauteur vertigineuse de l'arbre. Mon dieux si mes parent me voyais faire cela, il me disputerait grandement.

POV Karma

Encore, et toujours ces assemblées stupide. Si je leur dit que je n'ais pas pu y allais parce que je me suis perdue sa passe.

Hein, quesque sait ? Une veste, et une cravate sur un banc. A qui cela peut bien appartenir ? Ah il y a sa carte d'élève, dans la poche de sa veste.

 **OKUDA MANAMI 4°C**

Donc c'est affaire appartienne à une fille. Plutôt intelligente apparemment, en tout cas assez pour être dans la classe C. A défaut d'être intelligente son style paraît tout à fait ringard. Au mon dieux s'en est hilarant tellement elle est moche, en plus elle a un teint palle, limite phantomatique, avec d'énorme lunette ronde au bout du nez. Qui plus est elle à éternuer sur sa photo. Je suppose que le photographe n'a pas voulue la refaire, ils sont toujours trop préssé ces photographe.

 **MIAOU !**

Manami : Aller viens ici petit chat

Oh, sa doit être la propriétaire de cette veste. Elle essaye de récupérer un chat ! A une hauteur pareille si elle tombe elle risque de se cassé un bras ou une jambe….. Approchons nous sa pourrais être drôle.

Manami : Aller approche. Je ne te ferais aucun mal.

Mmh, sa voix est étonnamment douce

 _crak, crak_

Se bruit ne me dit rien qui aille

Manami : Aller viens par ici, c'est bien, c'est bien. JE TAIE EU.

 **CRACK**

Merde

Manami : KYA !

Hein ? Quoi ? Quesque j'ai fais ? Je...je, je l'aie rattrapé. Et contrairement à se que montré la photo….et bien elle a un teint effectivement palle, mais a l'ère d'avoir une peaux très douce. A belle et bien de grande lunette ronde, mais la fait semblé mignonne. Et ses yeux couleur lavande son juste magnifique.

Elle était semblable à un ange.

Je réfléchirais à deux fois avant de critiquer la photos de quelqu'un maintenant.

–-

POV Manami

Quesque ? Je. Quoi ? Je tombe de l'arbre et me voila portée comme une princesse, par un mystérieux garçon (très beaux d'ailleurs), aux cheveux rouge flamboyant, en tout cas se fus la première chose qui ma frappé chez lui, mais à regarder de plus prés ses yeux était d'un mercure magnifique.

Et c'est ainsi que se rencontre nos de jeune héros.

Les yeux dans les yeux, les fleurs de cerisiers les entourant, un chaton dans les bras, et une légère rougeurs sur leur joue.

 **FIN**

Voilà ces ici que s'achève ma fanfiction. Je vous remercie de l'avoir lue.J'espère que vous l'avez aimez, et je tient à m'excuser si ils y a des fautes d'orthographe. N'hésiter pas à me donner des conseil.


End file.
